Crimson Ghost
Belgin Ulas is the older sister of Sezen Ulas and the cousin of Ilgin Arman. She is the oldest of the Ulas children. Unlike Sezen, Belgin is not affiliated with the Order of Taurus, though she considers herself one of their biggest associates. During the Campaign against Black Widow, Belgin, feeling a heavy burden to protect her sister Sezen, decided to join the Sisterhood of Anarchy and fight alongside them to protect Sezen, who was very close to various members of the Sisterhood. After joining the Sisterhood, she joined their ranks as a vigilante fighter known as The Crimson Ghost. Biography Early life TBA Evergreen Institute Student In August of 2019, she enrolled in Evergreen Institute alongside her cousin Ilgin Arman as part of an overseas program. She currently studies Criminal Justice and desires to be a police officer in her native Turkey. She was also involved in the Campaign against Black Widow, alongside her sister. Taking on Onan Vural TBA Personal details Personality TBA Physical appearance Belgin is a brunette who stands at 5'7" and weighs about 121 lbs. She has a round face and deep blue eyes that, supposedly, are as deep as the Mediterranean Sea. Habits and beliefs Belgin has had a track record of chewing on her nails when nervous. She claims it was a habit brought on by stressful childhood events. Eventually, it is revealed that Belgin is pansexual. Belgin is a massive critic of faith and religion, almost on par with Richard Dawkins and Douglas Harris. She has this distorted notion that since Christianity has had a track record of "hating gay people", then Jesus must only have loved and died for the sins of straight people, while viewing people in the LGBTQ+ community as "especially heinous" and "people beyond repentance." Although various people have brought the Gospel of Jesus Christ to her and revealed the actual truth regarding Christianity and the LGBTQ+ community, Belgin remains convinced that God is demonstrating a form of "affirmative action" by discriminating against LGBTQ+ people by viewing people in the LGBTQ+ community as the "worst of sinners" while regarding straight people as "real saints." Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Belgin is a highly intelligent woman, so much so that she is considered to be a "female Albert Einstein." She can solve complex math equations in a short time period and think of plans of action on the fly in a fight. *'Master Martial Artist': Trained in various martial arts at a young age, Belgin utilizes a fighting style that is very acrobatic and heavily attack-oriented, utilizing sweeping kicks and rapid punches designed to disorient and overwhelm an enemy to take him down. She is known to be fluid and swift in attacks, transitioning from offensive to defensive and back again in seconds. Her fighting style incorporates various forms of boxing, MMA, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Taekwondo, Muay Thai, Ninjitsu, and even Dambe. *'Master Acrobat': When she was younger, Belgin was a proficient acrobat. She can quickly recover from being knocked down, thanks to fast reflexes. Gallery Somber moment.jpg Meet Belgin.jpg Belgin.jpg Belgin in 2019.jpg Hazar Motan as Belgin Ulas.jpg Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Evergreen Institute Students